


happy halloween, creampuff

by jemmasimns



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura loves Halloween. She also loves horror movies. Carmilla does not like either of those things, but she does like Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

“Well, this is surprising,” Carmilla deadpanned.

Oh, but it wasn’t. Carmilla had just been out for a few minutes - okay, more like an hour or two - but the scene she had returned to was a mixture between heartwarming and disgusting. Disgusting was the words she would use, but, of course, she barely meant it.

“Come on, Carmilla; it’s Halloween!” Laura squealed, grasping at Carmilla’s hands and dragging her into the center of the room where the the blonde had laid out two bean bag chairs, several bowls of candy, a whole set of different types of chocolate chip cookies, and her personal laptop. A personal laptop that was currently paused on the first few minutes of some horribly produced horror movie.

That wasn’t Laura’s only effort, though, no - the whole room had been altered. Streamers hung from the ceiling: orange, black, purple, blue. Is blue even a Halloween color?

“Sorry to disappoint your little mortal expectations, but I don’t do Halloween,” Carmilla remarked, causing Laura to frown, “spoiler alert, I’m a vampire. Everyday for me is Halloween.”

“Yeah, okay, okay, I get it, but could you just stop being a grumpy pants for like, one day and just have fun? Like, you must at least like horror movies or something.”

Carmilla’s face wound up in fright, “No.”

“Oh my god, you’re scared of horror movies,” Laura’s smile returned giddily.

“Absolutely not,” Carmilla nodded her head furiously, “please stop your delusions, Creampuff, it’s quite off-putting.”

“Oh, but you are,” Laura grinned and yanked Carmilla down to her position on the floor. Carmilla gasped and lost her footing, falling nearly into Laura’s lap.

Unbothered by the sudden contact, Laura reached for the candy corn and shoveled some into her hands, dropping some in the dazed vampire’s palms.

“You are truly - incredible, you are -” Carmilla began, unsure how to affirm their current position while still staying aloof as ever.

“Shh,” Laura shushed her, putting a finger to Carmilla’s lips and letting her hand drift into the vampire’s soft hair. She let it glide absentmindedly down and to the back of her neck, a movement more intimate than anything they had previously done.

As characteristic as ever, Carmilla made a defeated humph and curled into Laura’s lap.

“Fine.”

 

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a one shot, but, you know.

Carmilla hadn't signed up for pumpkin carving. She hadn't signed up for horror-movie watching either, but she hadn't really been protesting on that one. She had lived long enough to know Halloween well, but Laura’s intense appreciation for the holiday was borderlining on the obsessive.

It had been 1:02AM when the movie ended, and as much as Laura would later tease her, Carmilla would not ever again admit to the frightened sounds which had escaped her mouth a varying amount of times during their late night watch. Laura’s hand did help, though; almost as if she had forgotten, she had left it in the midst of Carmilla’s hair, tangling itself right above her shoulder. Every time a monster came out of a closet, or a gory chainsaw scene may of emerged, Carmilla felt Laura’s hand bunch up in her hair, glide along her shoulder, and rub circles in the back of her head. To say the least, it was pleasant. To say the most, Carmilla might of enjoyed it too much.

By 1:03AM, it had come to Carmilla’s attention just how close the two were. Over the span of the movie, Carmilla’s attention had floated between reality and the computer screen, and she may or may not have noticed that her head had fallen completely in Laura’s lap, or how Laura had slipped her other hand over Carmilla’s, or even how - in the blur of it all - had placed a kiss to Carmilla’s forehead when she squeaked just a little too loudly.

At 1:04AM, Carmilla also noticed that she had a sudden headache. That was before noticing, however, that Laura had dropped Carmilla’s head on the ground in favor of getting up and rushing to the other side of the room in urgency. Alarm bells ringing in the vampire’s head, she quickly raised to her feet and looked around, only to find a dopey grin plastered to the blonde’s face as she caressed two small pumpkins in her arms like she would her own children.

“Happy halloween, Creampuff,” Laura mimicked her roommate sarcastically.

“No,” Carmilla stated simply, “No pumpkin carving.”

“Yes,” Laura corrected, giving Carmilla her best puppy eyes, “yes pumpkin carving.”

An entirely too forced wave of affection came over Carmilla then, and she sat herself back down on the floor and muttered a sound that sounded all too much like “fine.”

With a squeal and a shuffling of feet, Laura ravaged through their cupboards to recover some makeshift pumpkin carving utensils.  After several tedious minutes, Laura emerged from the back of the room with a handful of spoons, a few knives, and a spatula.

“I've lived a long time,” Carmilla said, arching her eyebrows mockingly, “but never, have I ever, seen a pumpkin carved with a spatula.” Laura rolled her eyes and threw a pumpkin into Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla caught it, tipping over sleepily in the process, and her head fell coincidentally once again into Laura’s lap, a position that changed the mood in what seemed like an instant.

“You know, constant mocking and ridicule is really not the way into a girl’s heart,” Laura teased, a hint of seriousness in her voice. Whatever amount of hint there was, Carmilla got the point. She took a few seconds to frown about the situation, an effort to look as if it were going to pain her to care, but eventually gave in.

“Please, sweetpea, I’m not that easy,” Carmilla smirked, “but in the spirit of your little mortal holidays, I’ll try to have a little fun.”

“How about more than a little fun?” Laura smirked suggestively, leaning into Carmilla’s face suddenly. She hovered there a second, her nose a centimeter away. She watched as Carmilla’s eyes flew open, her smirk suddenly vanishing and her lips curling into something more… affectionate. Something maybe even on the border of caring.

“Depends what kind of fun we’re having, Creampuff,” Carmilla said slowly, her eyes darting from Laura’s eyes to her lips. Back and forth and back and forth, and for a second she thought she might kiss the girl, but Laura had already retracted her head.

“THIS type of fun!” Laura squealed, taking the pumpkin out of Carmilla’s weak grasp and placing it in the space between their two faces and pressing it up against Carmilla’s cheek, almost as if it was replacing Laura’s presence. Carmilla groaned, but lost in Laura’s charms, she sat up again and reached for the spatula. Laura opted for the fork and knife.

“What’s yours gonna be?” Laura asked, stabbing the knife into the center of the pumpkin to form a nose. Something about the extremity of Laura’s thrust was almost a little bit of a turn on to Carmilla, but she would never tell her that.

“Hm,” Carmilla pondered, “you.”

Laura blushed, “me?”

“Yes, numbskull,” Carmilla teased, but it was not arrogant or sarcastic this time, no, it was purely full of affection. Laura smiled and turned away, taking another stab at her pumpkin. Minutes passed between them in silence, but it was comfortable. Trying to get a proper look at Laura, Carmilla turned to her side and shuffled closer to the blonde, her spatula forcing its way into the shell of the pumpkin with vampiric force.

“Only you could carve a pumpkin with a spatula,” Laura deadpanned.

“Well, I didn't say it couldn't be done,” Carmilla reasoned, her voice like silk, “I just said it wasn't. I think today is a day to try new things, do you not?”

Momentarily confused by the meaning of her words, Laura shrugged and offered a smile. Her alarm clock flashed  1:25AM.

“Carmilla…” Laura said suddenly. Carmilla turned her head, arching her brow. Laura took a breath, “can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Carmilla smirked.

“Shut it,” Laura smiled, “but really. I was just wondering… you've lived so many lives, ya know. Like… you must of done some amazing things. So I dunno… I guess this Halloween is a little bit, kinda, tame for you. I just don’t mean to let you down or anything, if you wanted to be at a party. You've probably just had so many better Halloweens, ya know...” Laura found herself rambling, a skill she frequently wished she hadn't developed.

Carmilla grinned widely, her fangs showing in their full glory.

“I think,” Carmilla said, dipping her head and taking a breath, “I rather like this one.”

 


End file.
